Escape
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: SEQUEL TO HALLS OF SHIFTER HIGH. While running from a 'true vampire' and his army the quartet of 'vampiric shifters' are separated. Seeking each other along with survival they travel on. WARNING ItaDei pairing and possible SasuNaru
1. Escape

Escape

By: Silverwolf

A blonde fox lies near a sable wolf. Both animals wait patiently for a second pair of animals. All four begin to pass behind the Midnight Market in silence. Though the hyena that killed the foxes' parents were destroyed by the jaws of the pair of wolves at their side there wasn't a need for the foxes to fear.

Naruto licks at his leg a moment. The fox was trying to remove the bit of blood from his fur. Sasuke glances towards the blonde fox causing the animal to hurry back towad the wolf's side. The quartet of _vampiric shifters_ had been moving since the loss of the foxes' parents. Shifter High was in the past. Sasuke had made certain of that by keeping Naruto's studies from falling behind. It wasn't as if Naruto mattered once his classmates realized he wasn't a _true shifter_ any longer.

Deidara was able to complete the exams for his semester with Itachi's help. The blonde never bothered with the next semester. It was more important to remain away from the vampire tracking the wolves' movements. The pair of blonde's weren't about to give up on the pair of companions that had _saved_ their lives.

Naruto whines as a tattered fence tears a bit of fur from his back during his pass under it. He expects a smug response from the sable wolf. Instead Sasuke lowers his ears a moment. The quartet move along Itachi passes under the fence.

Naruto looks at Sasuke a moment while the sable wolf scans the river bank looking for an area to cross. They had gained maybe a hour over the Madara's tracking _vampiric shifters_. Cobalt eyes lock with onyx briefly as Naruto seems to understand Sasuke's idea. Itachi nudges Deidara a bit before making a leap towards the stones. The wolf stands along the largest stone as Deidara prepares to follow.

Itachi is first to cross the river. Deidara follows without hesitation using the same stones Itachi crossed with. Sasuke looks at Naruto. He will send the fox before he will cross. Naruto lowers his ears as he makes the frist leap. As Naruto lands upon the next stone he looks for Sasuke. The wolf stands where he once stood.

Naruto leaps to the last stone. His paws slip; before Naruto can feel the river water he feels a hold on the scruff of his neck. Sasuke fights to keep Naruto from washing down the river with his own paws struggling for stability. Naruto realizes Sasuke is using pieces of a crumbling dam to keep his hold on the fox.

Instead of fighting back for a grip on the stones Naruto goes limp as the wolf decides to place the fox along the same rift of the dam he stands upon. Itachi grabs hold of Deidara keeping the fox from entering the river after his younger brother.

Sasuke hoists Naruto to the crumbling wall through panting breaths. The wolf feels the fox places its head under his chin. Sable and blonde fur mix briefly before Sasuke begins to show Naruto how to travel the wall. Pieces fall with each step the pair take. Sasuke soon decides he'll get Naruto across or they will drown together. After all he was **responsible** for _ruining_ the blonde fox's life.

Though the _vampiric shifter _was still in denial over the possiblity of their being feeling between the pair he owed Naruto the promise of keeping him well since his blood created the younger _vampiric shifter_. Unlike Itachi who had acknowldeged his feeling towards the older fox Sasuke refused to see anything other than the responsibility when it came to Naruto.

The sable wolf grabs the fox a second time as pieces of the wall crumble from under his feet. Sasuke pushes Naruto forward knowing that the wall will not continue to hold the weight of the pair. Cobalt eyes go wide and a _squealing _noise can be heard as Naruto feels himself once again danggling from the wolf's jaws.

Itachi holds firmly to Deidara as the pair focus on the struggle before them. The sound of the trailing vampiric shifters can be heard as Sasuke makes an attempt to drop Naruto to the river bank. The blonde fox grabs a hold of the sable wolf in fear. Both of the pair plunge towards the water.

Deidara begins a run as Itachi releases him. The pair follow with the current as swiftly as they can on land. The fox hears the wolf at his side howl. Azure eyes go wide when there isn't a reply. Itachi howls again. This time a hwol answers.

Deidara fights to move as swiftly as the larger wolf. He must not lose Naruto. They've all ready lost their parents. Itachi looks at Deidara as if to resure the blonde fox that Naruto wuld remain safe with the smug wolf's younger sibling at his side. Now they both had to hope that Naruto and Sasuke would not be seperated during the _trip _downriver.


	2. Divided but Not Alone

Divided but Not Alone

By: Silverwolf

Itachi and Deidara follow the river at a swift pace only to discover the fall at the end. Deidara starts to panic. The wolf searches for a path down the cliff side. Itachi turns back towards Deidara with a bark. The pair begin the _climb_ down. The fox remains as cloe as possible to the wolf. Deidara whimpers at the thought of finding his younger brother's broken body below. Itachi narrows his eyes as he stares toward the end of the waterfall. The wolf doesn't see an bodies in sight.

He continues the path down as Deidara pawing behind him. Did the fall kill them? Did the current all ready force the bodies along? Itachi didn't know the answers to these questions just yet. If they survived what kind of condition were they in?

Deidara watches as Itachi becomes caught by the string of beads around his neck. The fox gnaws at the string until they all rattle to the ground. Itachi skides a bit before finding his footing. The blonde fox licks the wolf a moment seeking comfort in his worry.

Itachi nuzzles his face against Deidara briefly before coaxing the fox to continue. If Naruto and Sasuke were still below and highly injured they could save the pair by allowing them to take blood. Itachi's largest fear was that they would reach the bottom without any sign that the pair survived.

Deidara reaches _solid_ ground before Itachi by leaping over the wolf's back. Neither Itachi or Deidara find Naruto or Sasuke. Itachi does notice the glittering of glass beads along the rocks within the water. Deidara looks at Itachi with a whine. Itachi looks back at the fox a moment before scanning around to see if he notices anymore of the glass beads. Even a broken bead would mean a bit of hope for Deidara.

Deidara looks at Itachi as if asking if the strand of beads broke on the rocks. Itachi gives a look as if to state he isn't certain. The pair continue to move along the side of the river. Itachi snatches up the rest of the strand of beads. Deidara appears hopeful when he notices the piece of beaded string hanging from the wolf''s mouth.

~[X]~

A sable wolf limps while pulling a blonde fox from the water. Naruto chokes up some water. Naruto nuzzles close to Sasuke hoping for warmth. The wolf's eyes scan the area around him not recognizing anything. Just how far had the river brought them?

Sasuke shivers as the fox leans against him. The pair are soaked and in need of shelter. Sasuke notices a small cabin. The wolf decides to see if anyone lives in the shelter. Naruto follows along _hugging_ the ground. The wolf shakes his head lightly at the fox's actions. Once Sasuke is satisfied that no one is within the cabin he _shifts _and tries the door.

The raven teen finds a blanket along a chair. He decides to leave the blanket for Naruto and wraps a sheet around him. It doesn't provide much warmth. Naruto decides to shift after he steps through the door. Sasuke kicks the door shut with his bare foot. The blonde ends up with a blanket wrapped around his dripping form. Cobalt eyes watch Sasuke shiver.

The blonde steps towards Sasuke. Naruto wraps part of the blanket around the raven teen. Sasuke looks at Naruto. The blonde leans against Sasuke a bit shivering. The other teen makes a face, "sitting here isn't going to find you clothing. It won't find me clothing either. Naruto drapes an arm around Sasuke.

"Warm up. We can find clothing later. Besides it doesn't look like anyone is going to come back soon." Sasuke glances around the cabin realizing that by the look of things Naruto was correct. Cobalt eyes close as Naruto leans his head along Sasuke's shoulder. Onyx eyes stare at the sleeping blonde briefly before falling shut. The pair had been running since they woke during the summer; now autumn was gripping the land. Sasuke muttes sleepily about protecting Naruto and Itachi finding them soon.


	3. Returned Favor

Returned Favor

By: Silverwolf

Cobalt eyes open with the sound of chimes. Naruto smirks a bit as his eyes notices Sasuke's still asleep. Naruto fights the urge to trace faint scars along cause by his own teeth along Sasuke's throat. The raven teen had allowed Naruto to take blood several times causing the scars.

The only thing that bothered the blonde was through all the running Sasuke had been the one _donating_ to Naruto, but cobalt eyes had never saw the raven male take hunt himself. This made Naruto feel a bit guilty. Especially when he noticed Sasuke eating pieces of bark from a tree with the rise of the sun. If the older_ vampiric shifter _had not been _finding _a source of blood then Naruto was going to have to seek blood in order to be able to _donate_ to Sasuke. The raven male had to been _starving_.

Long lashes, pale skin, a nose that twitches to the touch of a finger... these things made the _vampiric shifter_ seem less a threat. Raven locks fall in front of closed eyes. Naruto watches the slight smirk along pale lips as he blows a bit of his breath along Sasuke's shoulder. The blonde didn't even wish to think about the fact the pair were still wrapped in the same blanket with only a thin sheet resting along Sasuke's skin between them.

Naruto leaves the blanket resting around Sasuke as he tries to slip away. Onyx eyes open before Naruto can leave the cover of the blanket. The blonde frowns a bit when he hears Sasuke hiss low. Naruto remembered that the waterfall left them both battered, but only he had tasted blood after it. The blonde makes once again feels guilty.

Sasuke looks at Naruto, "where are you headed?" The blonde doesn't answer; instead he leans closer to Sasuke. Cobalt eyes close tightly as Naruto draw his own blood digging his nails into the skin of his neck. Sasuke starts to move away. The blonde wraps his hand around the raven teen's wrist.

"Don't. I know all ready. You're hungry. It's so _deep_ that the blood you gave me begs to return to you." Sasuke rolls his eyes at Naruto's comment knowing that such a thing wasn't possible. What was more likely was the fact that Naruto knew Sasuke had been eating almost anything to try and deter the _need_ for blood.

With Sasuke not bothering to escape Naruto's grasp the blonde leans a bit closer forcing the scent of blood to _crowd_ the older _vampiric shifter_. Sasuke bites into Naruto's shoulder gnawing a bit. The blonde whimpers at the harsh tearing of his flesh, but he forgives the raven male realizing just how much Sasuke _needed_ blood.

Naruto watches onyx eyes close again. This time the blonde makes Sasuke's eyes tighten a bit as he kisses the raven male on the forehead. "This time I get to take care of you." Naruto hears a muffled huff as Sasuke continues drinking. Cobalt eyes close with the feeling of blood being pulled from his body. Naruto slowly moves closer to Sasuke forcing the bite a bit deeper into flesh. The blonde actually didn't want to admit that _donating _to the other teen was giving him a few _feelings_.

Sasuke release his bite with a bit a reluctance. The raven male looks at Naruto. "I'll find us both a source of blood soon. I promise." Naruto shakes his head lightly, "not important currently. Feeling better?"

Sasuke licks his lip a moment with a slight nod. The blonde stares at the raven teen a bit. Naruto watches Sasuke lick his lip a second time before placing his lips against the other teen's own. Naruto expects to find the lingering taste of his own blood revolting; instead the taste only makes the blonde wish to explore farther.

The raven male breaks the kiss as Naruto seems too pleased with exploring the other teen's mouth. Naruto's face becomes a pout and he whines a bit. The blonde lowers his head expecting Sasuke to move using the cover of the sheet to separate them. Instead the blonde feels obsidian lashes against his skin before a bit of blood flows rom his neck. Once again Sasuke is reluctant to release the bite... maybe it was because of the slight purr from the slightly younger blonde.


	4. Trailing Behind

Trailing Behind

By: Silverwolf

Itachi turns sinking teeth into the dog behind him. Deidara turns back towards the wolf. Itachi had tried to get Deidara to continue alone. The fox refused. Now they fight the hounds to continue moving. There weren't anymore signs of their younger siblings, but Itachi had promised Deidara he would find them.

Deidara slinks under one of the canines as Itachi buries his teeth in another. As one of the dogs grabs Itachi the fox attacks. Itachi turns his attention to the next canine moving between it and Deidara. He wasn't going to allow the fox to be harmed even if Deidara wouldn't leave him behind.

Itachi throws one of the canines to the water before moving to attack the next. The pack wasn't about to allow the wolf freedom. Blood pours from the wolf's shoulder as it dives forward tearing the throat of a dog. Deidara sinks to the ground when something leaps over him. The midsized feline growls and tears into a member of the dog pack.

Itachi looks at the clouded leopard with a tilted head a moment. The wolf doesn't have time to debate with an ally for the moment. Onyx eyes go to Deidara as the fox tears off one of the hounds ears. Deidara turns placing his side against Itachi for a moment. While Deidara continues his fight with the hound Itachi rids himself of another canine.

The dogs squeal in pain several times. It soon mixes with the growls from the trio. The feline seemed to be the one cutting through the hounds the swiftest. Itachi had seen the animal before, but it wasn't one he recognized.

The wolf kills another hound gathering as much of the animal's blood as he could. He glances towards Deidara. The fox bleeds from his shoulders and back as another hound ceases moving. Itachi moves away from the feline to defend Deidara.

The fight continue until a someone calls the canines back. _Vampiric shifters_ were always sent to murder each other, and no one would ever miss a dead one. As Itachi's attention turns towards the clouded leopard the animal leaps up a thick tree and from there a cabin roof.

Itachi watches the animal walk across the simple homes along the riverside. Most would be abandoned at this time. Deidara looks at Itachi. The wolf feels the fox place itself against its body. Itachi hears a whine. Itachi decides to find a way into one of the cabins.

Deidara follows hestitately. Itachi soon decides to _shift. _He had to be certain to give Deidara enough blood to heal the wounds the fox suffered. After all he'd brought the predicament they were in upon the fox.

Deidara slowly makes an appearance _shifting_ in the process. Itachi pulls the fox to him in silence. Deidara looks at the other male a moment before teeth break skin. Itachi doesn't make a sound as he slowly slides to the floor of the cabin with Deidara _stealing_ blood from him.

Azure eyes notice Itachi's bloody shoulder in silence as it heals. Deidara realizes Itachi took the blood they both _needed _from the hounds he left littering the dying grass.

Along the floor Itachi realizes that he can smell Sasuke. The scent is days old now. But they had been within the cabin. Itachi closes his eyes a bit frustrated that he and Deidara are days behind the pair. But they were alive. The scent told him that much.

Itachi's eyes search the dim light of the cabin to find a gnawed bone. If Sasuke had eaten a kill then he had been desperate for blood. That meant that Sasuke was still donating to Naruto. With the pair being gluttons towards each others blood it was likely that several of the tracking vampiric shifter would end up as just a few chewed bones. Sasuke had never been on restraint when it came to satisifying his own hunger. With Naruto along the younger _vampiric shifter_ was much more dangerous. Itachi snickered a bit realizing that he could still find the frustration in Sasuke's scent over Naruto. Those answers his younger brother would have to find alone.


	5. Deeper Than Responsibility?

Deeper Than Responsibility?

By: Silverwolf

Naruto hits to ground hard as a cougar tears into his side. The _vampiric shifter _was far more feral than the hounds on the pair's trail. Sasuke narrows his eyes. Unfortunately the catamount wouldn't know what hit it was the wolf throws its body against the animal from a rooftop.

The mountain lion turns to grab the wolf as the smaller animal sinks under the feline. Sasuke tears into flesh without hestitation while the fox fights to reach its feet. The feline yowls loudly when the wolf grabs hold of its ear. Sasuke doesn't give the feline time to turn to stop him. Teeth sink into the cougar's back. Sasuke hits the ground briefly as the the cougar throws the wolf from its back.

Naruto limps away with a whine. The fox wasn't going to be of much use now. Blood flows through split skin. The tear has the jagged edges of bone protruding from it. The blonde fox chooses to lie far from the fight. Cobalt eyes watch as Sasuke savagely destroys to cougar without second thoughts.

Claws tear into the wolf's side. Naruto closes his eyes fearful. Sasuke tears open the cougar's leg with his teeth. Jaws fight to snap bone. The cougar yowls as the blonde fox watches pieces of flesh begin to flop loosely after being torn open. As the cougar turns to run Sasuke grabs its tail. Onyx eyes narrow making the feline's eyes go wide. The cougar turns to grab the wolf by the throat. Instead the wolf sinks to ground rolling to its back.

Naruto watches Sasuke's teeth sink into the cougar's throat. The wolf jerks its head back. Blood showers the animala as it rolls to rise to its feet. The cougar's corpse collapses. Sasuke steps steps Naruto with his ears lowered. Steps are tentitive as the wolf is unsure if the fox would try to run or not. Naruto had never seen Sasuke act in brutality since the death of his parents.

The fox **cries **out in pain as it tries to walk towards the wollf. Sasuke moves not allowing Naruto to remain on his feet. The fox licks at the blood along the wolf's fur. Sasuke places his head along Naruto's shoulders in silence allowing the fox to lick away at the wounds along his skin.

Naruto had been told that vampiric shifters were taught to murder each other as soon as they could walk. He'd never seen such a brutal fight in his life. Most of the night he lost his parents was a mere blurr of broken memories to the blonde fox. He should've been afraid after everything he saw; especially with the larger wolf's head against his shoulders. Instead Naruto felt grateful... protected.

Sasuke lifts his head a moment. The wolf tears one of the wounds from the fight deeper. Naruto needed the blood to heal. They didn't have time to spare for the fox to lick at it during its trickling path down. Naruto whimpers as he clamps his jaws over the torn wound. The fox's teeth pierce farther, but the wolf doesn't even flinch.

This was the price Sasuke had chosen to pay... his sacrifice for destorying the life the slightly younger blonde once had. The wolf had destroyed his family, his home, his friendships, and even his future the moment he'd forced his blood to flow down Naruto's throat. Now he would kill to keep the fox b his side. Was it now more than loyalty?

Naruto licks at a bit of blood along Sasuke's face. The wolf closes his eyes and turns into the feeling of the fox's tongue a moment. The blonde fox chirps as he rises to his feet. Sasuke lies still with half closed eyes. Naruto licks along the wolf's ear a bit. Wearily Sasuke rises to stand. Shaking slightly the wolf pads forward. Sasuke looks towards the fallen _vampiric shifter_. Right now any blood would do.

Naruto could've disappeared out of fear as Sasuke tears open the cougar's body farther taking the blood he needed to heal. The blood they would both need later to continue. Instead Naruto lies beside the wolf in silence licking at Sasuke's muzzle once in a while. Naruto wags his tail happily as he watches the wounds along the wolf heal. There's a small, happy yap from Naruto as the wolf licks his muzzle a moment. The fox nuzzles against the wolf in silence resting until it was time to run again. They was no way to tell if they were ahead of Itachi and Deidara or days behind. The rain had long cleared old scents.


	6. Make Up

Make Up

By: Silverwolf

Itachi and Deidara had left the cabin after finally sleeping through a night. Itachi and the blonde ended up hitchhiking their way farther. The blonde's head lies against Itachi's shoulder. The raven male kisses Deidara on the forehead softly. Sitting in the back of pick up wasn't the safest way to travel, but they could accept it.

Deidara looks at Itachi mentioning that they hadn't been able to find a scent because of the rain. Itachi chooses to wrap his jacket around Deidara also when he notices a shiver from the blonde. Deidara nuzzles against Itachi hoping for added warmth. The raven male chooses to hide that he's freezing in hope that Deidara will remain with Itachi's jacket.

Deidara looks at Itachi as the truck stops at a gas station. The pair leave the farmer to the rest of his day. Itachi pulls Deidara along behin him into a small clothing shop. He begins to search for a thicker coat for the blonde. Deidara makes a face asking the older _vampiric shifter_ how he plans to get the coat. Itachi smirks a moment and picks up a second coat. He tells Deidara to try the item on and then slips into the second coat.

Someone steps over when they notice the pair. It was now time to barter a price for the items. The exchange between Itachi and the young woman turns to her bushing and giggling. Deidara scowls. As soon as Itachi hands over the amount he'd managed to barter for both coats he interlocks his fingers with Deidara's own. It was time for the pair to slip away. Deidara looks at Itachi.

"You think my brother and that bastard are all right in this weather?" Itachi nods. Deidara doesn't look convinced. Itachi sighs low as they slip out of the shop in silence. Deidara looks at Itachi, "what?"

Itachi makes a face, "it's likely Sasuke managed to coduct the same type of deal we did to get what they need. Naruto is fine Dei, Sasuke wouldn't allow something to happen to him." The blonde makes a face as Itachi zips the coat over Deidara's jacket. The blonde makes a face as he realizes that Itachi has also fastened the coat he purchased over his own jacket.

Deidara tilts his head, "that's why it's so freaking big." Itachi laughs, "it's warmer also. Dei, stop worrying and let's find a ride to cover more ground." The blonde looks at Itachi, "are we going to hitchhike again?" Itachi nods. The blonde huffs a bit loudly. Itachi makes a slight face, "I promise it won't be that bad."

Deidara sinks into the warmth of the coat as the wind blows. Itachi smirks a moment, "I'm going to take that as you'd rather have my gift than freeze your rear." Deidara glares at Itachi only to get a smirk in response.

Itachi points towards the main road. Deidara looks at Itachi as the pair begin to walk along side it, "and if we don't get a ride?" Itachi frowns a moment, "then we'll have to shift to make up lost time. And that means losing the clothing we have." Deidara pouts, "I don't want to give up my coat; I just got it." Itachi smirks a moment.

"Dei, I'm hoping we don't have to. If it comes to that I'll find a way to carry the clothing along. Promise. Besides a can't afford to get more." The blonde nuzzles against the raven male. Itachi smirks and kisses Deidara along the forehead lightly. The pair continue their journey with a thumb held in sight. Hitchihiking was dangerous for a human, but less so for a _vampiric shifter_. Deidara takes comfort in Itachi's finger being interlocked with his own. Though he couldn't help but worry about his younger sibling.

Naruto was still missing. Itachi's brother was with him. Deidara asks Itachi how far he believed the pair had gotten ahead on their path to get away from the vampire lingering in the background while waiting pushing for the pair of wolves to die. The problem was neither Itachi or Sasuke was willing to give up their lives to grant the vampire's wish.


	7. Giving In

Giving In

By: Silverwolf

Cobalt eyes go to Sasuke. The wolf lies panting along a damp dirt. The fox pants a bit. Sasuke looks towards the blazing sun. They would have to wait until they could travel farther or risk heatstroke. Naruto watches Sasuke rises from the dirt only to dig a place for Naruto to lie next to him. The pair lies along the dirt until someone throws water from a window. Sasuke could've growled to be recognized but water actually felt relieving in the heat. Naruto looks towards the wolf as it rises to shake the access water from its fur. The fox repeats his companion's actions.

Sasuke looks at Naruto. The wolf begins to slink away from the building still noticing the woman that had tossed water from her window. The pair hear he complain about a broken pipe leaking into the pail. The blonde fox is only grateful that it isn't waste water he got drenched in.

The sable wolf looks towards the fox in time to make the younger _vampiric shifter_ change pace. Naruto trots after Sasuke as the wolf romps away. Sniffing the air told Sasuke they were near a high traffic zone. It didn't tell the wolf if Deidara and Itachi had passed through. Frustration marked Sasuke's appearance briefly.

Sasuke lowers his ears a moment as he looks towards Naruto. The wolf couldn't let the fox know that he had been missing a trail to find their older siblings since they'd left the cabin. He was surprised that Naruto wasn't asking about Deidara. Though maybe the blonde considered his brother was more than safe with Itachi.

The fox places his head against Sasuke's shoulder. While Naruto had to admit he felt better after being dowsed with water he was a bit depressed that the wolf hadn't adknowledged him again after the slight kiss shared between the pair. Maybe Sasuke wasn't certain they should be together. Maybe Sasuke didn't consider the fox worth his time.

Naruto makes a face disappointed by his thoughts. The fox wags his tail when he feels Sasuke nudge him a bit. Naruto watches the wolf slip under a garden fence. Naruto tilts his head as Sasuke begins to push several berry plants towards the fence for the fox to browse from. The fox helps himself to the ripe berries as Sasuke pulls several that are only half ripe. Naruto had refrained from taking blood from Sasuke while the wolf was in _need_ of blood himself. The blonde wasn't selfish enough to end his own _lust_ knowing the Sasuke would **not** solve his _hunger_ by taking blood from Naruto.

The blonde fox has a snicker as the wolf's jaws pull a tomato from its vine. Sasuke had no qualms about taking the fruit even if he'd just had blood. Naruto couldn't deny has was the same with ramen. Sasuke slips back under the fence as the pair here a door open. Naruto is swift to follow Sasuke.

The pair leave civilization behind as they disappear through trees. Naruto is certain to follow close behind Sasuke. The wolf mantains a frenzied pace until the noise of a human community ca no longer be heard. Naruto looks towards Sasuke. The wolf pants as it slows to a brisk walk. Naruto barks causing Sasuke to turn back towards him.

The fox lowers its ears uncertain. The wolf closes its eyes as it places its head against the fox's shoulder. Naruto makes a face as the wolf licks his ear lightly. Sasuke soon pads away after glancing over his shoulder. The fox follows rapidly behind the sable wolf. Sasuke soon steps into water with Naruto following. The fox blinks as the wolf chooses to _shift. _The fox sighs and steps into the water; soon _shifting_ also.

Naruto yelps as he's snatched forward by Sasuke. The _vampiric shifter_ doesn't say a word as it breaks skin unable to fight with the _hunger_ any longer. There's a chirp and the closing of cobalt eyes as Sasuke claims Naruto's blood.

There's a slight purr as Sasuke's lips lock with Naruto's soon after the _wolf_ has claimed his fill of blood. The fox yelps a moment as his teeth break the skin along Sasuke's lip. The raven _vampiric shifter_ briefly breaks the kiss only to tilt his head to allow Naruto to claim blood for himself. Naruto smirks a moment as teeth break the skin along Sasuke's neck. If they _stole_ from each other then they could ease the _hunger_ for days leaving Sasuke time to find a source of blood for their taking. Though Naruto didn't wish to admit it most _vampiric shifter_ would consider him _pampered_ since he'd never hunted blood himself.


	8. Unwavering

Unwavering

By: Silverwolf

Itachi moves with Deidara at his side. The pair had little time to waste. Finally, they had a scent trail. Sasuke and Naruto hadn't passed through the narrow trees long ago. The strong scent of blood **floods** Itachi's nose as the pair continue their hurried pace.

Growls are heard. Deidara looks towards Itachi. The fox isn't sure of anyhting now. The sable wolf sheds the pack carrying clothing. Deidara realizes swiftly that something is askew when he hears the sound of a rifle.

Deidara snatches up the pack allowing Itachi to move head. The blonde fos finds his younger brother_ pinned_ to the ground under biar. Fear holding him in place as the crack of a rifle is heard again. Deidara notices the sable wolf dragging its right paw a bit with the steps it takes. The bullet had indeed hit Sasuke.

Though hampered by a paralyzed paw the wolf wasn't retreating. In front of him stood the vampire that began Naruto's nightmare, the reason the blonde foxes' lives had changed in the first place. The rifle smokes a third time. This time Itachi hears the **shrieking** yelp. Blood flows freely as pieces of metal bounce around inside the wolf's body.

Itachi growls after looking towards Deidara. The fox would have to remain away if he didn't wish to cost Itachi more than a bit a blood. Onyx eyes shoot daggers as the older vampiric shifter takes a leap to throw the vampire to the ground.

Madara throws the wolf aside with all his power. The _vampiric shifter_ slams into a tree with a yelp. With two in the fight Madara had to be careful not to allow the pair a chance to reunite in the battle. Though the _younger vampiric_ shifter was slowed by his damaged shoulder the older of the pair was far from restricted.

The vampire growls and reaches for the younger wolf. Sasuke allows himself to go limp in Madara's grasp. If anyhting the young _vampiric shifter_ could bide time for Itachi. Hatred marks the wolf's features as Madara prepares to rid himself of the _beast_. Instead Sasuke sinks his teeth into Madara. The vampire begins to beat along the wolf's face. Sasuke closes his eyes tightly as fingers go after them.

Sasuke can feel himself sinking suddenly. His eyes open to realize that Naruto's placed himself into the fight. The blonde fox has pulled the vampire's off balance causing Madara to fall. Sasuke makes a face and sinks his teeth into his own flesh. He would have to use his blood as a way to heal his damaged shoulder. Without this act he would not be able to reach Naruto before the fox was greatly injured.

Sasuke hears Madara swear under his breath. The wolf realizes Naruto isn't the only vampiric shifter tearing open the vampire's flesh. Itachi has himself between the fox and the vampire begins to beat the wolf across the face.

The younger wolf moves forward forcing Naruto to release Madara. A whine greets the wolf. Sasuke nudges the fox roughly hoping it will send him back to hiding before harm comes the fox's direction. Naruto whines again. Sasuke bares his teeth in a menacing growl sending Naruto streaking away in terror.

He would repair things between them later. Currently he had to end put an end to the vampire hunting them. Madara growls throwing the older wolf away in his fury. Sasuke moves forward swifter than Madara planned. The wolf is able to grab hold of the vampire and tear away flesh. Madara stirkes Sasuke across the muzzle. The wolf responds by tearing away the flesh his teeth grasp.

Itachi's jaws snap together breaking bone. The vampire is furious. Madara tears into the older wolf without remorse. Sasuke strikes out again against the vampire to protect his brother. Itachi releases his grasp only to take a second hold on the vampire's arm. The pair of wolves were not about to allow the vampire to survive the fight.

Flesh tears from bone as the wolves continue the damage. Madara doesn't even panic until he realizes that the pair of consuming the pieces they've stripped away; healing their own wounds. The assault the wolves were maintaining was not giving the vampire time to completely heal between the cleaving of his skin.

Itachi is the one finally tear into the vampire's throat. Both knew the only way to end a vampire was to cleave the head from the body. Itachi's jaws cannot snap the _monster's_ neck with the hold he has. The wolf must release and try again. Sasuke's jaws snap bone next to keep the vampire from having a chance to heal.

The fight ends with the vampire fading to ash. Freedom now awaited the quartet of reunited _vampiric shifters_. Deidara rushes to Itachi's side without hestitation. The wolf greets his companion with a small whine.

Naruto doesn't move forward. The younger fox lowers his ears and sinks to the ground with the approach of Sasuke. The wolf closes its eyes and collapses to the dirt without a huff. Itachi's attention turns to his brother in moments as he realizes the blood soaking the grass and dirt belongs to his sibling. Though Sasuke had used his own blood to be able to place his damaged paw down instead of drag it it was not a method to heal the vast amount of wounds caused by the firing of the rifle.

As the younger wolf begins to _shift _the blonde fox surprises Itachi. Naruto's teeth is swift to break through his own skin as soon as he changes forms. The blonde gathers his blood into his own mouth several times. Each time places his lips to the raven teen's own and forcing Sasuke to take his blood. Though it would leave Naruto weakened Sasuke would survive.

Itachi looks at a pair of staring cobalt eyes. The blonde doesn't even think about the condition both teen are in until he feels a blanket placed around him. Naruto closes his eyes curled against the younger raven male.

Deidara looks at Itachi concerned. The older wolf disappears briefly. Itachi returns in seconds half dressed. Itachi breaks his own skin. Cobalt eyes open to the scent of blood. The blonde refuses Itachi's blood. Cobalt eyes watch Sasuke. Though _hungry _Naruto would not claim blood for himself without knowing Sasuke's fate.

Cobalt eyes watch wounds heal while Sasuke sleeps. With death no longer lurking the blonde should've been rejoicing. His thoughts remain on the moment Sasuke _lashed out_ towards him instead. He sighs _**in love**_ with the wolf regardless of the moment of _abuse_.

**_A/N: This is where i choose to end this one. There is potential for a sequel, but I plan to return back to other unfinished works before I write one... if I do write one._**

**_ItachiSIlverwolf_**


End file.
